La cama del constructor de barcos
by Maite Van Zield
Summary: Un día de viento un letrero que sale volando un golpe terrible. Emma Swan no sabe cómo va a poder pagar los daños causados a un coche tan lujoso. Del elegante Jaguar negro se baja furioso el magnate de los superyates Killian Jones, echando humo y… guapísimo, buscando desesperadamente un decorador de alto nivel para su espectacular casa nueva junto al puerto.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, y la trama es de Kris Pearson

**Summary**: Un día de viento… un letrero que sale volando… un golpe terrible. Emma Swan no sabe cómo va a poder pagar los daños causados a un coche tan lujoso. Ya tiene problemas de liquidez y está luchando para lanzar su nuevo estudio de interiorismo y poder traerse a su hija a vivir con ella. Sólo unos pocos días la separan del desastre.

Del elegante Jaguar negro se baja furioso el magnate de los superyates Killian Jones, echando humo y… guapísimo, buscando desesperadamente un decorador de alto nivel para su espectacular casa nueva junto al puerto.

Emma teme que el contrato de sus sueños dependa de que ella esté dispuesta a pasar por la cama del constructor de barcos. Por mucho que intente escapar, él siempre está ahí, implacable e irresistible. Sabe que lo que él quiere no es una madre soltera angustiada, pero cada vez resulta más difícil ocultarle la existencia de su hija al hombre del que se está enamorando. Si él descubre sus mentiras, Emma lo perderá todo al instante.

ATENCIÓN: Contiene un hombre decidido de piel dorada que sabe mucho de barcos, cuerpos y sábanas.

**Capítulo Uno**

_¡Bang!_

Killian Jones golpeaba el volante con el puño al ritmo del viejo himno de los Rolling Stones. Los Stones no estaban 'satisfechos', ni él tampoco. Su empresa, Superyates Jones Nueva Zelanda, parecía imparable. Sin embargo, a nivel personal Killian estaba en medio de un desierto.

Y lo sabía perfectamente.

Odiaba que su matrimonio hubiera sido un desastre. Odiaba ser el último hijo en fundar una familia. Odiaba el modo en que sus padres adulaban a sus hermanos menores y a los hijos de éstos... y apenas se acordaban de su existencia.

Pero aún odiaba más que eso le importara.

Delante de él, una camioneta se puso de través en medio de la calle antes de entrar marcha atrás en un callejón. Killian redujo la velocidad y luego se detuvo para dejarle espacio al conductor.

El viento marino había arreciado. Una bandera ondeaba y golpeaba en un poste cercano. Una lata de Coca Cola vacía rodaba por la cuneta. Desde el interior de su Jaguar, con la música a todo volumen, Killian veía ambas cosas, pero no oía nada. La 'satisfacción' parecía quedar muy lejos. Respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

Su mirada se posó en las piernas de una rubia con tacones que salía de un portal cercano llevando un letrero. El viento le alborotaba la larga melena, ocultándole parte de la cara con un velo dorado muy sexy, pero había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

Entonces, una ráfaga de viento le levantó el dobladillo de su vaporosa falda azul y Killian agudizó su atención.

Para evidente consternación de la chica, el letrero empezó a caer, y Killian no tuvo dificultades en leerle los labios, que profirieron una maldición. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa al ver la frustración de la muchacha, y se la quedó mirando mientras intentaba mantener el pelo en su sitio con una mano y agarraba el letrero con la otra.

Entonces la reconoció: era una asistente de Milah. Elsa, o Edna, algo así. ¿Tal vez su ambiciosa ex mujer tenía un nuevo local y él no lo sabía? ¿Le estarían yendo bien o mal las cosas?

Una mezcla de curiosidad y de la caballerosidad que su abuela le había inculcado con tanto empeño le hicieron aparcar el coche en un sitio libre y apagar el motor y la música. En ese mismo instante, una racha de viento más fuerte arrancó el letrero de las manos de la chica y lo arrojó encima de la acera. Las dos mitades se separaron y ella se lanzó tras una de ellas para sujetarla con todas sus fuerzas, como un niño jugando a rayuela. La otra mitad salió despedida y fue a dar en la parte delantera de su coche.

Se oyó un golpe. Un crujido. Un sonido que sólo podía significar malas noticias. Killian añadió su propia maldición a la de ella y se precipitó fuera del coche. Cerró la puerta de un salvaje portazo y dio la vuelta alrededor del coche para comprobar los daños.

La chica estaba inmóvil, toda ella piernas, falda y pelo alborotados, como si estuviera subida en una pequeña tabla de surf.

Una vez que logró recogerse con ambas manos los brillantes mechones de pelo, su boca dibujó una perfecta 'o' horrorizada y abrió los ojos de par en par.

La rápida inspección de Killian confirmó que el faro del coche necesitaba ser reparado urgentemente. Le lanzó una mirada glacial a la joven y le espetó:

—Buen trabajo.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo ella, con voz rota.

Dado que no respondía de sí mismo si seguía hablando, sacó el móvil y empezó a buscar en los ajustes hasta encontrar el concesionario Jaguar.

—Lo siento mucho, mucho —repitió la chica—, de alguna manera se lo pagaré.

—Por supuesto que lo hará.

—Sólo ha sido un accidente —añadió ella, un poco a la defensiva.

Killian levantó una mano para indicarle que se callara cuando le contestaron del concesionario. Se dio la vuelta para seguir con su conversación y terminó diciendo:

—¿A eso de las dos? Gracias, amigo, te debo una.

Se volvió a mirar a la chica, que estaba ahora muy erguida, agarrando su medio letrero con todas sus fuerzas y con aire de pensar que la guillotina iba a cercenarle la cabeza de un momento a otro.

_¡Por Dios, hombre, afloja! No ha sido culpa suya, y el coche lo pueden arreglar esta misma tarde._

—Sí, tiene razón —dijo en un tono más suave, al ver el pánico reflejado en los ojos de ella—, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Era sólo la idea de no poder usar el coche esta noche.

—Las cosas malas siempre pasan de tres en tres —dijo la chica—, al menos esta vez han pasado las tres juntas: primero, el faro de su coche, luego no poder usar el coche y tercero, mi letrero roto. Y lo necesito de verdad.

Killian se dio la vuelta y cogió la otra mitad del letrero, que no había sufrido daños, sólo una bisagra doblada.

—Esto nunca se aguantará con estos tornillos tan pequeños. Se llama Elsa, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Emma. Y usted es el Sr. Jones. Yo trabajaba...

—Para Milah, sí, ya lo sé. Le voy a arreglar el letrero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Después de que le he estropeado el coche?

Killian ignoró el tono agrio de su pregunta. Se había pasado. No era de extrañar que ella estuviera susceptible.

—Pues porque soy un tipo al que le gusta ayudar a los demás. ¿Milah anda por aquí?

—¿Milah? Milah y yo... tiramos por caminos separados —masculló ella, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

—Eso parece estar muy de actualidad. Milah y yo también hemos tomado caminos separados.

—¡No! ¿Cuándo? —dijo ella bruscamente, mirándole otra vez con sus grandes ojos verdes. Luego recuperó el control y se disculpó: —Lo siento, no lo sabía. Creía que eran una pareja perfecta.

Los labios de Killian dibujaron una sonrisa sombría.

—Eso creía yo también hasta hace unos meses.

_¿Así que Milah ha ocultado que nos hemos divorciado? Qué interesante._

Inspeccionó el letrero más de cerca y preguntó:

—¿Es un buen sitio?

—De hecho es muy bueno —dijo Emma en un tono abrupto, desafiante y a la defensiva que no se le escapó a Killian. Esperó a que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Pensó en su casa, casi acabada, y en el interior de la misma, que actualmente no le gustaba.

—Necesito un decorador, uno tan bueno como Milah.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo y dijo:

—Yo soy mejor que Milah, yo sí tengo en cuenta lo que quieren los clientes.

—¿Trabaja usted en este sitio?

—Este sitio es mío.

Emma giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta, indicándole que la siguiera.

—Estoy sola. He inaugurado hoy... o lo habría hecho si esta birria de cartel no se hubiera roto.

—Yo se lo arreglaré —repitió él, entrando en la tienda tras ella.

El cartel estaba muy bien pintado, pero la carpintería estaba muy mal. ¿Serviría ofrecerse a ayudarla para compensar su estallido inicial de mal humor? Así lo esperaba.

—Supongo que utilizó los tornillos que le vendieron con las bisagras, ¿no?—preguntó, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al añadir: —¿No tiene unos zapatos más cómodos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, aparentemente confundida por el brusco cambio de tema.

—Como ya le he dicho, necesito un decorador, ahora que no tengo a Milah. He dejado las cosas muy abandonadas. ¿Quiere ver mi casa y hacerme una propuesta? Todavía parece un campo de batalla. No va a poder andar con eso —dijo, echándoles una ojeada a las sandalias de tacón alto que llevaba, y de paso a los esbeltos tobillos y a las piernas ligeramente doradas que había encima, encantado de tener una excusa para mirarla abiertamente.

—¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Una propuesta para decorar su casa? ¿La casa de Milah? ¿Después de que le he estropeado el coche?

—Olvídese del coche, eso se puede arreglar. Sí... la casa frente al mar. Pero ya no es de Milah.

Se la quedó mirando mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior con sus blancos dientes.

—No puedo dejarlo todo —objetó al cabo de unos segundos —, tengo cosas que arreglar.

—Finja que todavía no ha abierto el negocio. Sólo son las nueve y cuarto.

—Pero tengo una inauguración con canapés y bebidas para que los clientes vean mi nuevo estudio. Mandé todas las invitaciones para el lunes a las cinco en punto.

—Entonces tiene mucho tiempo —dijo él, tendiéndole la otra mitad del letrero —, voy a buscar mis herramientas.

_No la ha sorprendido que me ofreciera a arreglárselo. ¿Tal vez Milah se burlara de mi pasado?_

Tras pensarlo brevemente, decidió que ése no era el estilo de Milah. Encantada de que se la conociera como la esposa del fundador de la superexitosa Superyates Jones sí, pero se apostaría los huevos a que no había mencionado que se había casado con un carpintero mitad maorí de una pequeña colonia forestal.

Le divertía la ironía de confiarle la decoración de la casa que su ex mujer había soñado a su joven asistente. Con que fuera un poco buena, así lo haría. Sabe Dios que ya era hora de decidirse a hacer algo con esa casa.

**/*/**

Emma casi se cae del susto. ¿Killian Jones? ¿Aquí? ¿Y le brindaba la oportunidad de trabajar para él?

¿Por qué caramba había sido tan grosera y le había dicho que no podía dejarlo todo? Presentar un anteproyecto para su casa era la oportunidad de su vida... la forma ideal de lanzar su nuevo negocio. Aunque el trabajo luego no se confirmara, cuando se corriera la voz de que la había invitado a presentar una propuesta le reportaría una fama incalculable.

Pero se había quedado de piedra por su repentina aparición. La ponían tan nerviosa las intensas oleadas de vigor viril que emanaba ese hombre, que se sentía como si la estuviera siguiendo un acosador.

Se le quedó mirando como un gorrión hipnotizado, clavada en su sitio, mientras él se acercaba a su lujoso coche, abría el maletero y sacaba una vieja caja de metal. Le vio mirar hacia arriba mientras volvía a entrar en la tienda llevando la caja de herramientas. Encima de sus escaparates había un brillante rótulo nuevo que decía SUTIL en grandes y elegantes letras, y estudio de interiorismo en letras mucho más pequeñas.

—Un nombre muy interesante —dijo Killian, empujando la puerta para cerrarla e impedir que entrara el viento.

—Resume mi estilo —repuso ella —, tranquilo, intemporal, moderno sin ser agresivo. ¿Es eso lo que está buscando para su casa?

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Hasta ahora, de lo único que estoy seguro es de lo que no quiero —dijo, lanzándole una rápida mirada observadora—. He hablado con un tipo con corbata de pajarita y gorra de tweed que quiere decorarme la casa como un antiguo castillo inglés. Luego hay un tipo gay que insiste en que las notas de color rosa brillante son el último grito en París...

—¿Craig Kennedy? —preguntó ella, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—¿Le conoce?

—Todos nosotros tendemos a conocernos un poco —dijo, intentando reprimir una sonrisa y esperando que su voz sonara profesional.

—Bueno, también he hablado con Hilda Bergermeyer, la de los dientes aterradores, y con Willa Rushworth...

—Tiene usted unos gustos difíciles. Se supone que Willa es buena.

—No parecíamos estar en la misma onda —dijo, cerrando los ojos un instante —, lo que yo quiero es un hogar, algo relajado e informal. Un lugar para que mis hijos puedan crecer sintiéndose seguros y amados.

Emma se sorprendió, y un dolor atroz la embargó. ¿Su antigua jefa tenía una familia de la que no había hablado nunca? Emma había tenido que renunciar a su querida hija. ¿Por qué había gente que parecía tener tanta suerte?

Respirando hondo para tranquilizarse, dijo:

Milah nunca mencionó a los niños.

—No hay niños —gruñó él—, ella no quería tener, pero tardó mucho en decírmelo.

—Ah...

Emma sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y buscó algo que decir mientras sopesaba aquella inesperada revelación tan personal. A veces, dos completos extraños comparten asombrosas confidencias. Recordó haberle abierto su corazón a una florista comprensiva cuando se hizo patente que ya no podía seguir teniendo consigo a la pequeña Camille en Wellington. Hablar con la casi desconocida mujer de la tienda de flores la confortó más que discutir de aquel problema tan grande con el doctor, o con su casera, o con su mejor amiga, Rubí, y a ellas las conocía mucho mejor.

—A veces quienes quieren no pueden, y al revés —se atrevió a decir, viéndose reflejada en la ventana de la esquina e intentando pasarse los dedos por el pelo alborotado para intentar arreglarse un poco. ¡Dios mío, estaba hecha un desastre!

¿Pero por qué no iba a querer una mujer tener hijos con Killian? Serían guapos... con el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules... y en cuanto a hacer el amor con él para concebirlos... sólo de pensarlo le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Emma miró de reojo los duros rasgos de su rostro.

Él le devolvió la mirada, directo a los ojos, por espacio de un momento, luego tiró de sus impecables pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y se agachó para ocuparse del letrero roto.

La carísima tela de su traje amenazaba con entrar en contacto con el pavimento de madera recién tratado con aceite. Una oleada de pánico la embargó. ¿Qué pasaría si se estropeaba los pantalones? Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cogió una vieja toalla azul marino.

—Póngase esto debajo para arrodillarse —le rogó —, no terminé esto hasta ayer.

—¿_Usted_le dio el aceite a la tarima? —preguntó él, mirando el estudio más atentamente.

—Lo he hecho todo yo. Es un poco más pequeño de lo que hubiese querido, pero la situación es buena... en pleno corazón del barrio del diseño.

—¿Y también ha pintado?

—Ajá. Alquilé un andamio portátil, compré la pintura y el aceite y puse manos a la obra.

—Ha quedado muy bien.

Pasó un dedo por la madera brillante y se puso de pie con agilidad. Emma se quedó esperando que él le diera su opinión.

Killian paseó sus oscuros azules por el airoso espacio.

—Es peligroso hacerlo uno mismo... alguien tan pequeño como usted.

Emma observó cómo calculaba la altura del alto techo y decidió ignorar el comentario sobre su estatura, que siendo 1 metro 65 era perfectamente normal. Él debía medir más de 1,85.

—No podía permitirme pagar a nadie —reconoció la chica —. Al principio sentía terror, pero intenté tener mucho cuidado. Necesitaba ahorrar todo el dinero posible para poder pagar a profesionales que escribieran sobre mí y cosas así...

Su voz se fue apagando cuando la mirada de él volvió a posarse en su rostro.

—¿Y la araña? —le preguntó con los ojos fijos en los de ella por espacio de lo que le parecieron unos segundos interminables, y ella desvió la mirada y tragó saliva antes de poder volver a hablar.

—Eso... fue un golpe de suerte. La mayoría de las piezas las encontré aquí en una caja vieja. Me pareció que era demasiado buena para tirarla, así que la limpié y compré algunas lágrimas más de cristal en la tienda de manualidades y... las fui colgando alrededor.

_¿Por qué le estaré contando todo esto? Él puede permitirse todo lo que quiera. Seguro que no le interesa cómo me las apaño yo para ahorrar. _

—Es un toque muy bonito —reconoció él, levantando la mirada hacia las pinceladas de luz blanca y los arco iris color verde manzana pálido y verde agua que bailaban en las paredes recién pintadas bañadas por la luz del sol —, no está nada mal para una chica con un presupuesto limitado.

_¿Me estará tomando el pelo?_

Emma miró de reojo al hombre que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal: alto, de piel morena, con un inquietante aire de absoluta autoridad. Cualquier otro con una camisa blanca como la nieve y un traje negro de Armani resultaría ridículo empuñando una gran herramienta eléctrica. En sus grandes manos, resultaba perfectamente normal.

—No está mal ese juguete para un 'chico' —rebatió, indicando el taladro y preguntándose de dónde habría sacado el valor para decírselo.

—Muy buena —. La expresión de Killian se suavizó y sonrió. —¿Por qué situó la mesa de trabajo tan al fondo? Queda profesional. A la gente le gustaría verla en acción.

Emma meneó la cabeza e intentó parecer sensata. ¿Sensata? Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y tenía la cabeza como embotada.

—No... Es que puedo enchufar la lámpara y el ordenador ahí atrás. Y no quería sentirme como un pez dentro de una pecera. De todos modos, me pareció más importante tener las telas y los _mood boards_ donde la gente pudiera verlos.

Killian asintió y empezó a pasearse mirando los plafones colgados de las paredes, con sus brillantes fotos y pequeñas muestras de pinturas, moquetas, baldosas y telas.

—Esto lo reconozco. Lo hizo Milah. —Apuntó con el dedo a la foto de un comedor en blanco y plata.

—Aproximadamente la mitad son cosas de Milah. Eran sus clientes, pero las ideas y la realización eran mías —dijo Emma, levantando la barbilla y mirándole.

Él le dedicó otra sonrisa matadora.

—No sea tan susceptible.

Emma respiró hondo y suspiró, intentando que su voz no sonara molesta y nerviosa, cuando necesitaba parecer tranquila y organizada:

—Trabajé muy duro en esos proyectos.

—Son muy bonitos —asintió él, indicando con el taladro los bonitos interiores.

—¿Dónde van estas telas?

Emma miró al techo.

—Eso es lo próximo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que colgar de ahí esos cortes para exposición.

Indicó una hilera de seis barras cromadas para cortinas colgadas de unos hilos de nylon.

Killian miró primero las barras y luego a ella.

—No será con esos zapatos. Yo las colgaré por usted.

_¿Qué?_

—Vamos a hacer un trato. Me imagino que tendrá una escalera en algún sitio, si ya no está el andamio, ¿no?

—En la parte trasera —respondió ella en voz baja.

—Entonces le colgaré yo las telas para que no se rompa usted la cabeza.

Emma decidió que podía perdonarle su arrogancia porque no la entusiasmaba la idea de hacer ella ese trabajo. Ya había sido lo suficientemente duro poner los tacos para los tornillos en el techo y que las barras quedaran niveladas. Pero le parecía raro aceptar su ayuda porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie se ofreciera a ayudarla.

—¿Y cuál es el trato? —preguntó, entornando los ojos porque sabía por experiencia que no había nada que fuera gratis de verdad.

—Usted viene conmigo a visitar la casa esta mañana y ve lo que puede hacer con ella.

_¡Demonios, no estaba bromeando!_

—Voy a necesitar más de una mañana, y le cobraré por horas.

Emma se dijo para sus adentros que casi le entraban ganas de trabajar sin cobrar, con tal de poder incluir un trabajo tan prestigioso en su cartera.

—Por supuesto.

Reunió más valor y añadió:

—¿Puedo pagarle la reparación del coche con lo que costaría mi primera consulta? Eso me ayudaría mucho con mis gastos iniciales.

—Olvídese del maldito coche, el seguro lo cubre.

—Pero usted dijo que yo tendría que pagárselo.

—Bueno, págueme con su asesoramiento, si eso hace que se sienta mejor, pero no es necesario.

Emma dio gracias a Dios en silencio y él añadió:

—Y venga conmigo a almorzar. Es una comida de negocios. Es probable que Milah esté ahí, pero es usted más joven que ella, se ha liberado de los lazos que la ataban a ella y a lo mejor tiene ganas de restregárselo por las narices. Sé que yo las tendría si fuera usted.

¿Almorzar con Killian Jones? ¿así de sencillo?

Emma, en un tono neutro y decidido, contestó:

—No. No voy a ser el jamón en su sandwich matrimonial, si es eso lo que está usted sugiriendo. No me va a utilizar para vengarse de ella por algo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Le oyó exhalar un profundo suspiro.

—No hay ningún 'sandwich matrimonial', como lo ha definido usted con tanto encanto. Eso se acabó hace tiempo.

Volvió a mirar los _mood boards_ y añadió:

—Pero necesito un decorador que sustituya a Milah. Me gustaría que se enterara de que resultó bastante fácil reemplazarla.

—¿O sea que yo soy la opción más fácil?

—Una opción condenadamente espinosa hasta ahora. Me he ofrecido a arreglarle el letrero, a colgarle las telas, la dejo que se explaye con la mejor casa nueva de la ciudad y la invito a almorzar. No le estoy pidiendo nada a cambio.

—Perfecto, porque no va a conseguir nada.

Entonces la invadió una oleada de vergüenza y apretó las manos bien juntas delante de sus pechos. ¿Qué pensaría que quería decir lo de 'nada'?

—Lo siento —añadió en voz baja.

—¿Los nervios de la inauguración?

—No tenía intención de ser grosera.

Para su enojo, Killian estalló en una risa profunda y ronca.

—Sí, bueno, me había hecho una idea magnífica de lo que ese 'nada' podía incluir, pero...

—No, yo no pensaba en eso para nada.

—Fuera lo que fuera eso.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le tocó el pelo, colocando en su sitio un largo mechón. De forma instantánea, pequeñas oleadas de calor le recorrieron la espina dorsal, y sintió unas insistentes palpitaciones en las braguitas.

—Deje eso, por favor

Él no le hizo caso y se quedó plantado demasiado cerca, pasando los dedos hasta la punta del mechón.

—Tiene que recogérselo cuando sople el viento. Pero tiene un pelo precioso.

Emma logró hacer un ademán de agradecimiento y se alejó, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Dejaré su letrero para después. No tengo tornillos del tamaño adecuado aquí, así que les pediré otros que vayan mejor a los operarios que hay en casa, mientras usted echa un vistazo.

Volvió a guardar el taladro en la caja de herramientas y añadió:

—¿Tiene unos zapatos más cómodos o paramos a recogerlos de camino?

Emma intentó amortiguar las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior pensando en las viejas deportivas salpicadas de pintura escondidas en el baño. Se imaginaba lo ridículas que podían quedar con la vaporosa falda tableada azul de un famoso diseñador, que había encontrado en la tienda Nueva Vida a las Etiquetas. Intentando parecer guay y competente, dijo:

—Sí, por supuesto, pero me he puesto esta falda para la inauguración. No es nada apropiada para ir a visitar una obra. Si pudiéramos pasar por mi casa de camino, me pondría unos pantalones.

—Enséñeme las telas entonces.

¿O sea que hablaba en serio? Le vio quitarse la chaqueta del traje y tirarla en el sofá bajo que había contra la pared, debajo de los _mood boards_. ¿Quedaría lo suficientemente bien en el estudio? Era un hallazgo procedente de una tienda de segunda mano, disfrazado con un corte de tela maravillosamente lujoso y otros dos de origen mucho más humilde. Con unas muestras de seda desechadas había hecho cuatro cojines, los había adornado con unas borlas de auténticas plumas en las esquinas y los había colocado encima de las telas.

Mirando por encima del hombro, se dirigió hacia el baño, en el que había humedades, antes de que él pudiera ver lo desastroso que estaba:

—Voy a buscar la escalera. Son esos rollos de tela que están al lado de mi mesa de trabajo.

Él insistió en encargarse de la escalera en el momento mismo en que ella reapareció, así que Emma se puso a desenrollar la tela con la que él había empezado.

—Es muy amable por su parte —reconoció al fin, avergonzada de lo poco afable que había sido con él —, pero podría ponerme los otros zapatos.

—Yo tengo los brazos un poco más largos que usted, y además estoy acostumbrado a las escaleras y a la altura. Sólo tengo que echarla por encima de la barra, ¿no?

—Humm... no exactamente. ¿Ve esta especie de pinzas? Doble el borde al vivo y meta la parte superior de la tela en la pinza.

Killian se subió a la escalera hasta que sus brillantes zapatos estuvieron a la altura de la cara de ella. Emma levantó la mirada para admirar los elegantes pliegues del lino de un suave tono gris, pero en cambio sus ojos se quedaron clavados en unas largas y masculinas piernas. Al estirarse, la tela de los pantalones tiraba. No le resultó difícil imaginarse los músculos de sus vigorosos muslos y apretado trasero.

Más arriba, la camisa de fino algodón dejaba adivinar sus poderosos hombros. Y este hombre tan guapo podría estar disponible. Ya no estaba atado a su talentosa esposa, y la había invitado a ella a almorzar. ¿Sería posible que ahora no hubiera ninguna otra mujer en su vida?

No es probable, pensó con repentina ironía. Es un imán para las mujeres, especialmente ahora que está separado. ¿Por qué motivo tendría que querer a Emma Swan, con su ropa de segunda mano y las manos manchadas de pintura, cuando podría elegir a cualquiera en Nueva Zelanda o en el mundo entero? _Me ha invitado a almorzar por una sola razón: para irritar a Milah__._

Así que decidió que endurecería su corazón y no se dejaría impresionar por él en lo más mínimo. La única vez que había mezclado el trabajo con el placer, el resultado fue desastroso y llevó al nacimiento y luego a la devastadora pérdida de la pequeña Camille. Por nada del mundo iba a volver a cometer el mismo error.

Killian Jones podía ser una fuente de trabajo enorme y provechosa, pero eso era todo. Sólo iba a permitirse este momento gratificante y luego desterraría de su mente la tibia oleada de posible placer.

_¿Posible? Placer garantizado, seguro. ¿Dejar que la besaran esos labios, que esos largos y capaces dedos la acariciaran, que ese cuerpo la cubriera?_

Mientras él sujetaba la tela con las pinzas, Emma le miraba e inconscientemente se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Empezando con esta historia en este fandom, solo quiero decirles que es una adaptación, y que amo el CS con todo mi corazoncito que ahora esta un poco lastimado por el ultimo capitulo :(


End file.
